Art Asylum
Art Asylum is a toy manufacturer that produced a number of lines of Star Trek action figures, vehicles and accessories in the early 2000s. 2001 releases *2001 productions ''Enterprise'' "Broken Bow", Wave 1 * Jonathan Archer **phase pistol **communicator **scanner (closed) **extra hands **display base * Travis Mayweather **phase pistol **communicator **scanner (closed) **extra hands **display base *T'Pol in Vulcan uniform **phase pistol **communicator **Vulcan-type scanner **extra hands **display base *Malcolm Reed **2 phase pistols **communicator **scanner (closed) **utility case **extra hands **display base *Silik the Suliban **2 Suliban phasers **extra hands **display base *Klaang the Klingon **Klingon disruptor **''bat'leth'' **dagger **extra hands **display base * ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) **lights **sound **Starfleet display base ''Star Trek: Trek Tech'', Wave 1 *phase pistol/communicator two pack **lights **sound Minimates: 3-inch Figures *James T. Kirk *Spock *Leonard McCoy *Khan *Mugatu *Gorn *Kirk with Tribbles (limited) ''Enterprise'' "Broken Bow" Deluxe *Jonathan Archer **Captain's Chair (with sound and voice recordings) *Malcolm Reed **Tactical Station (with sound and voice recordings) *T'Pol **Science Station (with sound and voice recordings) (limited) *Travis Mayweather **Helm Console (with sound and voice recordings) (never released) ''Enterprise'' Away Team, Wave 1 *Jonathan Archer in environmental suit **removable chest plate and helmet *T'Pol in evironment suit **removable chest plate and helmet *Hoshi Sato in environmental suit **removable chest plate and helmet *Charles Tucker III in environmental suit **removable chest plate and helmet *Shran **Andorian disruptor *Nausicaan Captain **phaser pistol *Phlox in environmental suit (limited) **removable chest plate and helmet **extra hands 2002 releases *2002 productions ''Star Trek: Nemesis'' *Jean-Luc Picard **phaser *Data **tricorder *Viceroy **Reman staff *Shinzon **dagger Borg Assimilation *Klingon-species Borg *Hirogen-species Borg *Cardassian-species Borg *Ferengi-species Borg (never released) ''Enterprise'' "Broken Bow", Wave 2 *Charles Tucker III (limited) **phase pistol **scanner (open) **extra hands **display base * Battle-damaged Enterprise NX-01 (limited) **lights **sound **Starfleet display base 2003 releases *2003 productions ''Star Trek'' (TOS), Wave 1 * James T. Kirk (yellow shirt/limited) **phaser rifle ** phaser type-2 ** tricorder **communicator **extra hand * James T. Kirk in TOS command division green wraparound tunic Starfleet uniform ** phaser type-2 ** tricorder * Spock ** phaser type-2 ** tricorder **extra hand * Uhura in TOS operations division skirt uniform ** tricorder ** PADD * Leonard McCoy ** phaser type-2 ** tricorder **extra hand *Khan ** phaser type-2 *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] **lights **sound **display base 2004 releases *2004 productions ''Star Trek'' (TOS), Wave 2 *"Mirror, Mirror" James T. Kirk *"Mirror, Mirror" Spock *Scotty *Chekov *Sulu *"Mirror, Mirror" Scotty *battle-damaged USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (refit) (limited) **lights **sound **display base ''Star Trek: Trek Tech'', Wave 2 *Type-2 phaser **detachable hand phaser **lights **sound 2005 releases *2005 productions ''Star Trek'' (TOS), Wave 3 *Battle Ravaged Captain James T. Kirk **Type II Phaser **Type III Phaser Rifle **Communicator **Tricorder **Extra Hand *Gorn **Spike **Universal Translator *Klingon Warrior Kor **Klingon Disruptor **Klingon Dagger **Sash *Vina the Orion Slave Woman **Stand ''Star Trek: Trek Tech'', Wave 2.5 *Type-2 phaser (white handle variant) (limited) **detachable hand phaser **lights **sound ''Enterprise'' "In A Mirror Darkly" * [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] from "In a Mirror, Darkly" (limited) **lights **sound **display base ''Deep Space Nine'' "Trials and Tribble-Ations" *Captain Benjamin Sisko ("Trials & Tribble-Ations") (Tower Records Exclusive) **Type II Phaser **Communicator **Padd **2 Tribbles *Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax ("Trials & Tribble-Ations") (Action Figure Express Exclusive) **Communicator **Tricorder **Padd **2 Tribbles *Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien ("Trials & Tribble-Ations") (New Force Comics Exclusive) **Type II Phaser **Communicator **Tricorder **2 Tribbles *Doctor Julian Bashir ("Trials & Tribble-Ations") (Musicland Group Exclusive) **Type II Phaser **Tricorder **2 Tribbles ''The Next Generation'', Wave 1 *Commander William Riker (Star Trek: The Next Generation) **Type II Phaser **Tricorder **Padd **2 Extra Hands **Base *Lieutenant Worf (Star Trek: The Next Generation) **Type II Phaser **Type III Phaser Rifle **Tricorder **2 Extra Hands **Base *Lieutenant Thomas Riker ("Second Chances") **Type II Phaser **Tricorder **Padd **Trombone **2 Extra Hands **Base *Admiral William Riker ("All Good Things...") **Compression Phaser Rifle **Type II Phaser **Tricorder **Padd **2 Extra Hands **Base *Governor Worf ("All Good Things...") (Tower Records Exclusive) **Klingon Disruptor Rifle **Klingon Knife **Klingon Mekleth **2 Extra Hands **Base *Lieutenant Commander Worf ("Soldiers of the Empire") (Musicland Group Exclusive) **Klingon Disruptor **Bat'Leth **Klingon Dagger **Klingon Scanner **Holster **2 Extra Hands **Base *Regent Worf ("Shattered Mirror") (Action Figure Express Exclusive) **Klingon Disruptor Rifle **Bat'Leth **Klingon Dagger **2 Extra Hands **Base *Lieutenant Commander Worf (Star Trek Nemesis) (New Force Comics Exclusive) **Type II Phaser **Type IIIa Phaser Rifle **Isomagnetic Disintigrator **2 Extra Hands **Base *Commander William Riker (Star Trek Nemesis) (New Force Comics Exclusive) **Part of the Riker/Troi Nemesis two-pack released with Wave 2. *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] **lights **sound **display base 2006 releases *2006 productions ''The Next Generation'', Wave 2 *Jean-Luc Picard in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (released) **display base *Deanna Troi in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (released) **display base *Jean-Luc Picard in TNG Season 7 "jacket" uniform (released) **display base *Deanna Troi in in lilac TNG civillian jumpsuit (released) **display base *Deanna Troi in in maroon TNG civillian jumpsuit (unreleased)(unannounced) **display base *Deanna Troi in in Star Trek Nemesis Starfleet uniform (included in released "Riker & Troi 2-Pack") **display base *Jean-Luc Picard in in Star Trek: First Contact vest (released) **display base *Locutus of Borg from TNG: "Best of Both Worlds, Part II" (released) **display base *Admiral Jean-Luc Picard from TNG: "All Good Things..." (released) (toyrocket.com exclusive) * Bottle of wine from Picard Family Vineyard *display base ''The Next Generation'', Wave 3 *Data in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (unreleased) **display base *Geordi La Forge in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (unreleased) **display base *Reginald Barclay in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (unreleased) **display base *"Partially Assimilated" Data from Star Trek: First Contact (unreleased) **display base *Geordi LaForge in Star Trek: First Contact Starfleet uniform (unreleased) **display base *Data from TNG: "All Good Things..." (unreleased) **display base *Geordi Laforge from TNG: "All Good Things..." (unreleased) **display base *Lore(unreleased) **display base ''The Next Generation'', Wave 4 *Beverly Crusher in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (unreleased) **display base *Beverly Crusher in Star Trek: Nemesis Starfleet uniform (unreleased) **display base *Ensign Wesley Crusher in TNG Season 3 Starfleet uniform (unreleased) **display base *Cadet Wesley Crusher in Starfleet Academy uniform (unreleased) **display base *Q in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (unreleased) **display base *Nurse Alyssa Ogawa in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (unreleased) **display base *Ensign Ro Laren in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (unreleased) **display base *Captain Beverly Picard from "All Good Things..." (unreleased) **display base 40th Anniversary Star Trek *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (unreleased) ** lights ** sound ** display base *Type-2 phaser (copper handle variant) (unreleased) ** detachable hand phaser ** lights ** sound *James T. Kirk in Captain's Chair (yellow shirt) (unreleased) **Captain's chair *James T. Kirk in Captain's Chair as seen in his pilot episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (New Force Comics Exclusive for the 2006 SDCC) (released) **Captain's chair *Christopher Pike from TOS: "The Cage" (unreleased) **Captain's chair *"Mirror, Mirror" Uhura (released) *"Mirror, Mirror" Sulu (released) *"Mirror, Mirror" Chekov (released) *"Mirror, Mirror" Marlena Moreau (limited - bagged)(released) External Links * Art Asylum official site * Diamond Select Toys Category:Collectibles